


Scream until the fight dies down!

by va_di_pa



Series: Schreie bis der Kampf vergeht [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freedom, War, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: A poem on expressionism, on the struggle against the worldly order.
Series: Schreie bis der Kampf vergeht [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663480





	Scream until the fight dies down!

__

Scream until the fight dies down!

__

_  
_

Until the colder wind turns your tracks.  
Let the words carry on,  
that they tower above everything else!  
............... ~*~§~*~  
Screams, against the muffled, accepting crowd!  
Let him resound through the crowd.  
To deliver the soul of freedom  
To rise up with your own will!


End file.
